


Closer Contact

by simptasia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex, spock has a special cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simptasia/pseuds/simptasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having thier relationship insulted, Pavel begins to question how things would work with Spock.</p>
<p>Chekov is flirty, Spock has self-control issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Contact

Chekov knew that the anger he felt was irrational and quite possibly illogical, but he had been in love in Spock for a long time now and he had to know he had to know if those feelings could be reciprocated. Even just a smidgen.

He was pacing in him and Spocks' quarters, his face flushed from embarrassment and anger. It was some remarks someone gave him in the mess hall that set him off.

"You know, those Vulcan people don't love." Ensign Riley had said in that snarking tone that made people want to stick a butter knife in his hand.  
"Mister Spock is half-human." Chekov had quickly defended.  
"Doesn't matter. That culture purges all feelings outta them, especially with hybrids like him. He'll never be able to love you. I bet he wouldn't even be able to fuck ya! You're wasting your time." Riley said before smacking Chekov roughly on the back and getting back on duty.

Afterwards Chekov immediately ran back to his quarters. He's always had a bit of a quick temper.  
Spock still hadn't come off duty. Chekov was fuming.

"Could he love me? I've loved him for so long. Does he even understand what it is?" Chekov mumbled to himself while still pacing. Then another thought crossed his mind. "How would we have sex?"

Spock and Chekov had been together a while now but they hadn't what humans would define as sex. At the beginning it was the act of Pon Farr, Spock and Chekov were on an away mission so Spock at the time had no choice. But this of course being a Vulcan practice it created no sexual pleasure for Chekov. Since then they'd become a couple and Spock, understanding that his human partner has needs began to give Chekov regular blowjobs.

It still begs the question: "Is it even possible for us to have sex?" Chekov asked himself again.

"Yes." Answered a calm tone. Chekov hadn't heard the door. He turned around to see Spock standing very close to him with his hands behind his back and same vacant exterior.  
"I love you!" Chekov blurted, completely embarrassed.  
"I know, Pavel. I am slightly unsure of how to respond… Thank you?"  
Chekov snorted. "You're welcome."  
"I believe you have questions for me."  
"Do you love me?"  
Spock dipped his head a bit and looked almost solemn.

"Emotions run deep within our race, even deeper than with humans. I care for you deeply, Pavel. In a way I have never contemplated before. Sometimes I have this need to be around you when you are far away, which is illogical because I know you will be back. I also want to protect you even though I know you can protect yourself. You make me go against facts. There is only one... feeling that could make a Vulcan be so illogical and that is love." Spock took a pause and nodded. "I love you, Pavel."

Chekov wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed.  
"I was angry because Riley told me Vulcan's can't love."  
"Riley is evidently incorrect. There was no need to be angry. Or to be upset."  
"Oh, no, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy."  
"Fascinating."

After drying his eyes on his sleeves, Chekov put his arms around Spocks' waist and rested his head on the Vulcan's chest. Spock then felt it logical to put rest his hand on the back of Chekov's head and kiss him on the forehead.

Chekov then sighed with contentment as he and Spock held each other for a few moments.  
"Now," Spock said, suddenly breaking the silence and ending the hug. "I believe you had another question for me."

"Huh?" Chekov blinked quickly and looked up at Spock, who was blushing green in the face and not looking so vacant. "Oh, right…"

"Sex." Spock clarified. He was looking less vacant by the second; he actually had one of his rare but not unheard of "Spock Smiles". Chekov should get him to smile more; he looks very charming when he does.

"Yes..." Chekov's face went bright pink. "I want it. With you. I... I... Want you. Can we even have sex?"  
"Yes, we can. I think you'll find we both have the right anatomy, although mine is very different than yours."  
"Spock… how long have we been … partners?"  
"Officially we have been courting for one year, four months, thirteen days and six hours."  
Chekov snorted.  
"I rounded off the minutes and seconds."

"So why haven't we done that?"  
Spock arched an eyebrow taking in this thought.  
"I have not felt the need."  
Chekov furrowed his brow.  
"What I mean is, I have not felt the desire."  
That was even worse. Chekov scrunched up his nose, feeling offended.  
"My apologies, this has offended you."  
"You just said you don't desire me! What kind of boyfriend are you?" Chekov remarked teasingly.  
Spock searched his mind for a suitable compliment.  
"You are physically acceptable and pleasing."  
Chekov smirked trying not to burst out laughing.  
"Well, I know that. You haven't felt any desire to have sex with me?"  
"It is difficult to explain. I have wanted... closer contact. But was unsure of how proceed."  
"So am I to understand that you are a virgin, Spock?" Chekov teased, his accent mangling the words so adorably.

"Incorrect, you are not to understand that. I have had my first Pon Farr."  
Spock almost seemed hurt.  
Chekov lent back against his desk with is arms folded.  
"Sorry. Spock…" Chekov looked down at his feet sheepishly then back up at Spock. "Do you want to try… closer contact?"

Spock stepped forward towards his young companion, rested his hands on either side of his face and leant down so their noses were touching. "Yes."

Before Chekov could get out another breath, Spock pressed his lips firmly on his own. He and Spock had kissed before, many times but this was the first time Spock had kissed him with any kind of sexual need.  
This time Spock seemed aggressive and Chekov liked it. He knew his strong Vulcan lover could throw him around like a rag doll and it excited him. The kiss grew deeper and Spock's hands were underneath Chekov's uniform shirt examining his soft lithe frame. Chekov's cock was pounding with blood and pressed firmly against Spock's leg. He couldn't feel any similar reaction from Spock but he didn't really know what to expect from Vulcan anatomy.

In a blink of an eye Spock had Chekov pinned to the bed, still kissing him roughly. Then the kissing grew softer and Spock relented a bit.  
"Ohh, you're so strong..." Chekov said in a lust-filled stupor.  
"I..." Spock began to say, gasping for air. "I don't want to hurt you."  
"Don't stop. Please."  
"I will hurt you. I already have." Spock then lifted up Chekov's' uniform shirt to reveal deep scratch marks.  
"I didn't feel that…"  
Spock quickly dipped his head down and licked at Chekov's wounds, lapping up all the blood with a look of great enjoyment on his face.  
"I do not know why I did that..."  
"It's okay..."  
Chekov rolled them both over so Spock was on his back with Chekov straddling him.  
"You're less likely to hurt me this way." He said taking his uniform shirt off.

Chekov then went to undo Spock's pants; Spock leant up and stopped Chekov's hands.  
"Pavel, I must warn you, Vulcan anatomy differs much from your own. You may be shocked." Spock then let go of his hands.  
"You have made me very curious…"

Chekov undid the pants zipper and rubbed at the front of Spocks black boxer briefs. He didn't feel anything there, a least not anything phallic. He felt some coarse lumps... maybe even folds. Spock's breathing was hitching; nobody had ever touched that area before except for himself. Chekov took the top of Spock's underwear and quickly pulled down to free his genitals.

"Oh... my God."

In between Spock's legs was like nothing Chekov had ever seen before. Where the human penis would be was a series of what looked like labia arranged in an intertwining circle around a hole. Like a rose. It was bright green and wet from the copious amounts of liquid oozing out of the hole in the middle.

"It's pretty. It looks like a green flower." It made Chekov wonder what the female of the species had.  
"Touch it... touch it again." Whatever control Spock had over his emotions, they seemed to have gone now.

Chekov couldn't stop staring at it. He wanted to taste the ooze. He was amazed by this thing. So obeying his lover's command he took of his fingers tips and brushed them along the sides of the lips. As soon as he did Spock made a small whimper and the hole opened up a bit.

Chekov's eyes widened. There was something in the hole but he couldn't tell what it was. He stroked his thumb along one of the lips and Spock began to tremble. Then the hole opened a little more and something green quickly poked out. It was the head of a penis. Evidently Vulcan penises are retractable and self lubricating.

"Spock, are you okay?"  
Spock gripped Chekov's leg roughly. "Do what I do to you. Put it in your mouth."  
"Oh, happy to."

Chekov slunk down and put his face in between Spocks' legs and put his lips around the three inch head and sucked at it noisily. His mouth had juices spurting into it making Chekov slurp and splutter as he sucked happily. He loved the taste; it was a strange cross between pork and sugar.  
Spock whole body was vibrating under him. He was making these noises Chekov never thought he'd hear from him.

"Pa... Pavel… Mm... Brace yourself..."  
And before Chekov could think he had another four inches of Vulcan cock down his throat almost making him choke. Chekov took it out of his mouth with a loud pop and sat up, making Spock whine. 

"Is there any more?"  
Spock nodded, unable to speak. Chekov cursed in Russian. He then took a moment to look at the alien cock. It was standing erect, poking out of the flower-y parts all slick with its own juices. Chekov pushed at the top to see if it could go back in; it's only response to unload a quick spurt of cum in Chekov's face.

"A little warning would've been nice!" Chekov said wiping the cum off his cheek.  
"Too… too sudden…"  
"I'll say… Wow, you're still hard."  
Spock sat up to look at Chekov. "Is there reason why I shouldn't be?"  
Chekov grinned, glad that it wasn't over because he was still hard as a rock. No doubt about it, Vulcan's are awesome.

Chekov laid on him and rolled over again so Spock was on top of him.  
"Fuck me." He whispered in his most sultry voice. Then with just one lick at that cute little pointed ear from a not-so-innocent Russian tongue; Spock went crazy again. He had him pinned again and there was no going back now. Chekov moaned with appreciation when Spock fisted his clothed erection and squeezed.  
"Oh, fuck!" Spock was squeezing too hard for him to come.  
"Stop, stop, stop… please... fuck me. I need it!"  
Spock then released Chekov's cock, and he made an embarrassing and way too girly whimper.  
"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" he gasped out as Spock was removing his uniform pants and damp tightie whities. 

Spock positioned himself over Chekov with his face nestled on his shoulder kissing his neck softly.  
"This may hurt.."  
"Please.."

Spock nudged the head of his cock, which had grown to its full size, at Chekov's entrance. Using every drop of control he had in his body, Spock started to slip it in gently and fought the urge to just ram it in all the way and split Chekov in half like a piece of lumber.

"Ah.. More…"  
Spock sunk himself in a little deeper being very careful. More of Spock's juices were gushing out onto Chekov's hole.

"Oh god… oh… harder."  
Chekov was making such beautiful whimpering noises. Spock was trying not to rip him to pieces but his control was wavering.

"Don't be afraid. I want you.. Please.. More.."  
Spock couldn't stop himself now, he pushed himself all the way in with one mighty thrust making Chekov scream and grip onto Spock's back.

"BOTZE MOI!!" Chekov didn't think it would hurt so much.  
Spock couldn't stop now, every thrust was deep and hard. At first the pain in Chekov was searing until the point that he was crying but after a few hits at his prostate the pain was starting to drift and pleasure rising.

"Oh… fuck.. Yes.. Oh yes! AH!"  
Spock wasn't as vocal, all he could do was grunt and pant.  
Chekov was seeing stars, this was unbelievable. Chekov's fingernails dug into Spock's back and he came harder than he has in his all life.

Spock came shortly after deep inside Chekov and his whole body went slack onto of him.  
"Do not fall asleep of top of me."  
Chekov's body had too lost all energy, he felt like a piece of satisfied putty.  
His eyes felt heavy and with one soft sigh he was asleep.

When Chekov awoke he was still on his bed but Doctor McCoy was there scanning his torso.  
"Finally decided to wake up, did ya?"  
"Whuh… Ohh… owww."  
"Yeah, you must be pretty sore. According to my scans your ribcage is completely mangled and there's been some.. Ahem.. Damage to your intestines."  
"I can't feel my ass…"  
"That's probably for the best."  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"Thirty-five hours."  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, the.. Activity got you pretty tuckered out."  
"Spock.. Spock… and I.."  
"Fucked like rabbits, I know."  
"How?"  
"How?! Well, for starters you could hear the noise from five corridors along. You're one hell of a screamer, kid. And your stomach is full of hobgoblin cum!"  
"It was so good…"  
"Ugh, spare me the details, kid. I just hope I don't have to patch you up every time you two feel amorous."

"It was worth it…"  
"He could've killed you. Anyways I've given you the next three days off and uh.. You might not be able to walk for a day or so.."  
"You didn't tell the Captain about this did you?"  
"Who'd you think got all the noise complaints from all your neighbours?"  
"Oh, god."  
"Okay, I've fixed up your ribs. They'll be a bit tender. Spock had just gone off duty so he'll be here soon."  
Chekov sighed. Just as McCoy made his way out the door, Spock edged his way in.

"You've made the boy wheelchair bound you know!"  
"Thank you, Doctor. You may leave." Chekov said.  
McCoy shook his head and walked out grumbling to himself.  
"I trust the injuries weren't that severe. Lieutenant Sulu wishes you well."  
"I can't walk for a day…"  
Spock went over to sit by Chekov's side.

"I must offer my sincere apologies for my behavior."  
"Apology accepted."  
"I injured you. I tried so hard not to. But you made me lose control."  
"Thank you." Chekov said smirking.  
Spock shifted a little closer to him.  
"Did you at least enjoy the activities?"  
"The activities… were incredible." Chekov shifted in the bed. "I probably won't be able to shit for a year though."  
Spock held Chekov's hand firmly.  
"Heh.. You'll take care of me, won't you Spock?"  
"Of course, Pavel. I love you."  
Chekov closed his eyes, smiling contently.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in mid-2010. (That's why the spacing is a little funny, I copied this from my dA account) This was my first fic with the act of fucking in it and so far... it's my only one. I can only guess at why it's Spock/Chekov. I probally wanted to get out my headcanon on how Vulcan junk works AND get Chekov fucked at the same time.  
> Two birds with one stone.
> 
> I was ashamed of this fic once a upon time but it's so my style that I couldn't bear to hide it away.


End file.
